A Funtime
by R4v3n Wy7ch
Summary: What happened after Ennard scooped Michael Afton and left? Lilly is only meant to be a cleaner at Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals, but she gets dragged in on her day off to do a technician's job. She just wants to get it done and go home. But Funtime Foxy's got other plans...
1. Memo

TO: All Employees

FROM: Board of Directors

DATE: 17 April, 2010

SUBJECT: Reopening

In regards to the rumours circulating regarding the reopening of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals (CBER), please be aware the reopening with proceed on schedule.

The four main animatronics have been fitted with improved endoskeletons, and the problem additions have been removed. The AI chips have been upgraded to include improved personalities and facial recognition linked to the employee and criminal databases. Additional upgrades have also been made (see attached document).

Anyone who is unwilling/unable to work around the animatronics are advised to make an appointment with Human Resources for the termination of their contract.

Thank you.


	2. Unexpected Shift

_So, I normally wouldn't have started a new story while I'm working on another, but this one will not leave me alone. So I'm going to be updating this story as the chapters come._

 _ **FAIR WARNING:** there will be smut (human x animatronic(s)). You have been warned._

 _I do not own_ **Five Nights at Freddy's _._** _That honour belongs to_ _S_ cott Cawthon. _I'm just fooling around with the characters in his universe._

 _Enjoy the fic._

* * *

Lilly grumbled as the elevator started moving.

This was meant to be her day off. She had pulled a double shift the night before, and she wasn't meant to work again until next Monday. She had had so many plans for the…oh, who was she kidding? The plan had been to spend the day in her pj's with a good book.

As the handunit prattled on about her duties for the day, Lilly leaned back and watched the lights flash by. Her mind wandered back to the memo she—and everyone else who worked for this bloody company—had received. No one had the exact details, but the rumours about two hung techs and another being Scooped. Personally, Lilly fully believed it. Otherwise, the building wouldn't have been on lockdown for the last six months.

She was just glad to still have job after all these months.

 _"…_ _and you'll need to perform a functional scan of Funtime Foxy and Freddy."_

Wait, what?

 _"_ _Since Eggs Benedict quit, we need someone take care of this. And that's you. Or, don't do it and get fired. Your choice."_

And with that, the device shut itself off. Fucking useless thing.

The elevator jolted as it came to a stop. Lilly didn't bother to wait to see if the handunit fired up again, and hit the flashing red button. The doors slid open with a grinding sound, making her flinch. With all the money the board dropped on fixing up the animatronics, you'd think they would spend a little improving the rest of the place.

The open duct of the vent stood before her, making Lilly grimace. This is one of the things that made her hate this particular part of her job. Ducking down, well aware that her back was going to need cracking when she got home, she crawled as best she could into the Primary Control Module. She had told HR when she started working here that she couldn't crawl or kneel properly, but they didn't make any concessions for her.

Standing once she was inside, Lilly looked over through the windows. It was pitch black in both of the rooms, so she moved to the control panel in front of the Funtime Auditorium. Ignoring the shock button that stood out like a sore thumb, Lilly hit the button to activate the lights.

Seeing a shadow cast upon the wall, she nodded. Foxy hopefully wouldn't go wandering around this time. Lilly looked over her shoulder at the Ballora Gallery. Funtime Freddy was normally on the other side of it, hidden away in the Breaker Room.

Now, since they had received their upgrades, Lilly had been on good terms with the two female animatronics. Their facial recognition software allowed them to identify her when she had to perform her usual duties: i.e. cleaner. The girl's AI allowed them to create memories when they were aware, and Lilly went out of her way to sit and talk with Ballora and Baby. Both of them appreciated it, and would often give her a big hug whenever they spotted her.

The boys, on the other hand…

Lilly shook her head. The day after the reopening, she had been called in to clean Funtime Freddy up. One of the kids had been too enthusiastic and had ended up being sick all over him. When Lilly had come in, Freddy had been in hysterics. Even Bon-Bon, his little puppet on his right hand, couldn't calm him down…

 _"Calm down, Freddy. It's just coloured water," Bon-Bon exclaimed, trying to break through the sobbing cried of the animatronic bears._

 _Freddy didn't hear her, instead kept crying. "But Bon-Bon! He didn't like my show!"_

 _Lilly put down her supplied and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest and hooked one foot around the opposite leg. There was a small smile on her face. Among the many upgrades all the animatronics, Freddy's slight glitch voice had been fixed. He now sounded less like a whiny child, and more like a young adult who occasionally acted out._

 _'Am I interrupting something?' Lilly called out._

 _Both Freddy and Bon-Bon looked up. Bon-Bon shrieked in delight, quickly disengaging herself from Freddy's hand and flew at the young human. Lilly pushed off the wall and reached out, catching the puppet animatronic in her arms. Bon-Bon's small paws clang to Lilly's neck, making soft cooing noises at the young woman. Lilly chuckled, hugging the small puppet back before turning her attention onto the bear._

 _Freddy was modelled on a competitor's animatronic—Freddy Fazbear—in shape and form. Larger in stature than the competitor, Freddy was a soft pearly-white colour with purple/pink touches to his eyes, cheeks, mouth, chest, stomach and tops of the shoulders. As part of the upgrades, fur had been added to Freddy's shell, making him more like a teddy bear. The black top hat and bowtie were classy, and he still had the speaker installed on his chest. It was no longer in use; as part of his upgrades, Freddy's voice now came from a speaker at the back on his mouth making it seem more real. Now that Bon-Bon had detached herself from his right arm, Freddy's spare hand slid up from the arms depths to lock into place, giving him two hands to work with. And his blue eyes drew attention to themselves, and could hold children enthralled when he sang or told them stories. Even now, the yellow/red splatters of puke dotted across his torso, he was rather cute._

 _Those blue orbs locked onto Lilly's own, and Freddy started to stutter. "L-l-lill-lly! W-w-when did y-y-you get here?"_

 _Still cradling the small blue bunny puppet, Lilly gave him a small smile as she took a step forward. 'Joshua said you might need some help,' explained, gently ushering Bon-Bon up onto her shoulder, leaving both of her hands free._

 _Freddy began to shuffle, pushing back into the many hanging wires. His optics dropped and shifted away from her position. "I-I- I'm f-f-fine."_

 _Lilly shook her head, shifting to grab a damp cloth while conscious of Bon-Bon's position. 'Come on Freddy. The quicker I do this, the quicker we can get on with our nights.'_

 _"B-but…" Freddy's voice trailed off as Lilly advanced on him…_

Lilly shook off the memory as she looked into the Ballora Gallery. Her hand easily found the light and pushed down on it, lighting up the gallery. Ballora was wandering about the gallery, like she had in the old days. However, rather than slamming down on the shock button, she hit the speaker.

'Ballora, do you have a moment?'

The ballerina animatronic paused in the middle of her latest dance routine to turn towards the Control Module's window. Though her eyes were closed, Lilly was well aware that the other female could see her just fine. Ballora left the centre of the gallery and approached the windows.

"Lilly. You were meant to be back at the beginning of the week, were you not?" Ballora questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Lilly nodded. 'Yes, but the normal day shift cleaner couldn't make it in today, so I got called in.'

"Ah,' Ballora said, nodding slowly. "Will you be visiting with me tonight?"

'I'm afraid not,' Lilly responded, genuine regret in her tone. 'I'm meant to be giving Freddy and Foxy a scan today. Do you know where Freddy is?'

Ballora turned so she was side on to the windows. Her head turned, looking back into the depths of the gallery towards the Breaker Room. A few moments passed before she turned back towards the young human. "Funtime Freddy isn't in the Breaker Room. I believe he was spending his time in the Parts and Service Room tonight. "

Lilly nodded. 'Thank you, Ballora. I promise I'll spend more time with you during my next shift.'

Ballora nodded, and turned away. Knowing not to push the fairly patient ballerina, Lilly turned off the light and left her to her rehearsal.

That left Lilly thinking. To get to the Parts and Service Room, she had to cross the Funtime Auditorium. Before the upgrades, Foxy had been another female animatronic in the group. She had loved to tease Lilly during the day, playing small tricks on the cleaner. Playing hide and seek wasn't easy when your opponent could see you via the twinkling light reflected off your necklace.

But now, with the upgrades, Foxy had been changed the most. Her body had changed from its figure eight to a more masculine one. He now had the body of a hunk, and all feminine traces had been erased. She, or rather he, made take to scaring the shit out of the males and tormenting any of the female workers when in the same room with him. He especially made a point of sneaking up on Lilly and pulling her into a tight hug against his body, whispering things into her ear just to make her blush.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed the first full chapter of A Funtime._

 _Keep an eye out for the next_ _instalment._


	3. Between A Fox and A Hard Place

_I glad to see people are enjoying my work. I hope I'm not disappointing anyone?_

 _Here's the next chapter of the Funtime story. You'll meet my version of Foxy, and... well, I'll leave it a surprise for now._

 _ **FAIR WARNING:** there will be smut (human x animatronic(s)). You have been warned._

 _I do not own_ **Five Nights at Freddy's _._** _That honour belongs to_ _S_ cott Cawthon. _I'm just fooling around with the characters in his universe._

 _Enjoy the fic._

* * *

Hitting a series of commands into the control panel, Lilly set about opening the vent into the Funtime Auditorium. She dug through the draws looking for the scanner she needed to get this shift over with.

There were several scanners available to use. However, Lilly had seen this particular one before. Just after the upgrades had been made, while she had been spending time with Baby, Jason had come into preform this scan on her. it meant opening the outer shell, and scanning over the endoskeleton to ensure everything was in working order. It wasn't painful for the animatronics; in fact, Baby had spent the entire time giggling.

When Lilly had questioned her afterwards, Baby had described it akin to being tickled.

Scanner now in hand, Lilly turned back to the vent. She didn't dare leave the light on. Foxy could track her just fine by the light shining off her metal jewellery. No need to make it any easier for the animatronic.

Taking a deep breath, Lilly dropped to her good knee and crawled into the vent.

It only took a few minutes to come out into the auditorium. The black and white checkered floor was familiar, and in as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out the three doors connected to the room; one on each of the walls. Lilly glanced to her left, towards the stage. She could just make out the edges of the mirror that decorated the edges and the area directly behind it.

So, where was that blood fox?

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A chuckle followed. "A little lily blew into my room."

That deep rumble, another one of Foxy's new flipping upgrades. Lilly got into a crouch, the muscles in her calves tightening. She was used to chasing down wayward children a lot younger and lighter than her when they misbehaved. That wasn't going to do much against the animatronic in the room, but it would give her a slight head start.

"What should I do with it, I wonder," he mused. Metallic steps echoed off to her right. Lilly turned her head slightly, listening. "I think…I'll…KEEP HER!"

Lilly took off running.

Those metallic feet slammed into the laminated floor behind her, gaining fast. Lilly jerked off from side to side, trying to make her pattern random. It didn't help much, Foxy was too good at this game.

Lilly was almost to the door to Parts and Service when she was grabbed and yanked backwards. The jerk sent her insides into a twisted spin. It felt like her organs was trying to escape out her throat while her body was in a free fall. But she never hit the ground. Rather, she was pulled back into a hard body covered in soft fur. Arms wrapped around her, holding Lilly tight.

"Caught you, my little lily."

Lilly gritted her teeth, but she couldn't stop the small shudder that worked its way up her spine. it was his bloody voice. It hit something deep within her, and brought out her primal and desperate side. Not that Lilly would ever let him know that.

Twisting her head to the side, she looked up at her captor.

At 5.9 feet tall, Funtime Foxy was only two inches taller than herself. White fur, similar to Freddy's own, covered him. but rather than the purple highlights, Foxy's were a reddish-pink in tone. The tones were located in his ears, around his eyes and muzzle and ran in a straight thick line down his torso to his pelvis plate. There was a bowtie where his collar bone would be, just above the speakers that was no longer needed, as his voice now came from his mouth—another upgrade. On his cheeks were to large red circles, giving the impression that he was blushing. And those eyes; amber gold, they stared down at her and caused another chill to race through her.

Accompanied with the smirk twisting his muzzle, those eyes meant nothing but trouble. Fuck, he no longer looked like an animatronic meant to entertain the kids.

'Hi, Foxy,' she greeted in a huff, trying to pull forward and put some distance between them.

The fox rumbled, tightening his grip and pulling Lilly back into his frame. One paw came up and trailed the tips of his claws in a gentle crease down her cheek. Lilly gritted her teeth, but didn't dare break eye contact with the animatronic.

After a few tense moments, Foxy rumbled with another chuckle before easing up on his hug. He didn't release Lilly by any means, but allowed her room to breathe while keeping her in his arms. Those eyes warmed up from teasing to just plain warm. One paw cupped her face, stroking her face with his version of a thumb in small circles.

The touch was soothing, and Lilly allowed herself to relax into it for a moment. But then she straightened up. She was here to do a job, after all.

"You've been avoiding me, Lilly," Foxy purred, his movements changing from strokes to merely cupping her face. "I wonder why you would do such a thing. Could it be I scare you?"

'Hardly,' Lilly said, narrowing her own eyes at him. 'I've just had other duties these last few weeks.'

Foxy's eyes narrowed as well, matching her glare for glare. But there was something else in his—something that screamed mischief. "Yet you had time to visit with Baby and Ballora, but not me." It sounded like a question, but came out as a statement. He tisked at her, causing her spine to stiffen. "Shame on you, Lilly."

This time, Lilly couldn't stay still. She tried to squirm free, shifting her weight from side to side trying to throw the animatronic off balance. Righteous anger burned through her at the unspoken accusation of being a liar.

'Let me go, Foxy,' Lilly growled, her eyes flashing up at him.

Foxy blinked, not understanding where the anger he could sense radiating off the young human had come from. But that spark only strengthened his resolve.

Lilly was a favourite among all the animatronics. Even before the "incident", Lilly had taken extra care with all of them. She had treated them like they were actually human, rather than objected that were rented out for other's pleasure. Even though Foxy had been deemed dangerous because of his scent release protocols, Lilly had spent the days when he wasn't needed just sitting and talking softly.

Foxy missed those days, those quite days when they would just be. Lilly had trusted him back then, when he had been female. He was unsure of when the change in their relationship had occurred, but he put that aside now.

He had Lilly in his grasp now, and he wasn't going to let her go.

Turning her gently in his paw-like hands, Foxy looked down upon Lilly. He examined her carefully, taking in every feature.

Lilly was 5.7 feet tall and a little on the chubby side, though to him it just gave her a solid build compared to the slim, breakable girls he saw whenever he was rented out. She wore dark jeans and a red tank top, leaving the tanned flesh of her arms exposed. Thin, silvery scars lined her skin, telling tales of numerous misadventures and a hard life. Her nutmeg hair, streaked with copper and scarlet highlights, fell loose down her back to end at her mid back. Her soft coral lips were set in a firm line, their softness that drew Foxy's attention. Behind the slim frames resting atop her nose, striking hazel-green eyes flashed up at him, full of fire and challenge.

Oh, how Foxy admired that fire. He looked forward to taming and honing it into something else, something far more…pleasurable.

Foxy rumbled, causing Lilly to pause, as he pulled her to once more be flushed against his form. The soft squeak that escaped her throat turned the rumble into a chuckle. The fox slid one paw up her side, taking note of the shiver that rocked her frame. Cupping her face, Foxy leaned in.

"Now why, my sweet lily-flower, would I do that?" he purred, leaning in to brush his lips against hers.

Lilly froze up, not sure what to do now. After a moment, she relaxed and returned to kiss.

"Foxy? Lilly?"

Lilly jerked back with a gasp. Foxy pulled back up to his full height, looking back over Lilly's shoulder towards the far end of the auditorium.

Funtime Freddy had made an appearance.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of A Funtime._

 _Keep an eye out for the next_ _instalment._


	4. Trying to Move Forward

_Here's the next chapter of A Funtime. I hope everyone is enjoying this. Just a heads up, we're half way through this story, and the juicy part will be here soon. I've decided to upload the rest of this story every two days, so be on the look out!_

 _ **FAIR WARNING:** there will be smut (human x animatronic(s)). You have been warned._

 _I do not own_ **Five Nights at Freddy's _._** _That honour belongs to_ _S_ cott Cawthon. _I'm just fooling around with the characters in his universe._

 _Enjoy the fic._

* * *

Taking several deep breaths, trying to calm her facing heart, Lilly could only stare at Foxy's neck struts. A blush was fierce across her cheeks and nose. She didn't want to turn around. She didn't want to face Freddy and see the judging gaze that could be waiting. Foxy was still holding her, one paw resting upon her left hip while the other rested between her shoulder blades. His touch was warm, and he claws were prickling against her skin.

"Fredd-y…" Foxy drawled, drumming his claws against Lilly's hip, pleased with the small trembles that rocked her human frame. He smirked over his shoulder at his Funtime counterpart. "Where have you been all night?"

Freddy had come out of the Parts and Service Room, having spent the afternoon ensuring that Bon-Bon was in perfect order. She had been stuttering earlier in the day, and Freddy didn't want those higher up to order them to be Scooped. He had been intent on spending the rest of the day thinking on new jokes for his next show, and about the one human he could call his friend...and maybe more…

Shock had rocked his frame when he had exited the room to run into Funtime Foxy standing in the middle of the Funtime Auditorium, lip-locked with that same human.

His stutter made an appearance. "F-f-Foxy, w-what are y-you d-do-ing to Lil-Lilly?" he demanded, taking a step forward.

Foxy's amber eyes narrowed, a smirking working his way across his muzzle. "Why, I thought that would have been obvious," Foxy purred, his claws pausing in their drumming to slide down to cup Lilly's rear. A yelp escaped the human girl, and her ears turned red as her blush deepened.

Seeing the movement, Freddy's core temperature started to rise. Something in him stirred, but he pushed that aside. He stepped forward again, pointing with his left hand. Bon-Bon, surprisingly, was silent; watching what was happening before her.

"Let her go, Foxy," he demanded, overcoming the stutter. "She's not some toy to play with."

Foxy glanced down at Lilly, at how her face was practically buried in his chest. The blush adorning her features made her look rather cute. However, he was well aware that if she didn't stop soon, something bad may happen to her. No, that wouldn't fit in his plans for his little lily-flower.

Removing his paw from her rear, Foxy gently turned her around, pulling her back to his front. Keeping his paws to the "safe zone" – her stomach – Foxy rested his chin upon Lilly's shoulder, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"It seems, Lilly, we will have to pause our game for now," he murmured into her ear, his tongue slipping out to play with the pierced lobe. She shivered as he drew the small area of flash into his mouth. Even with his tongue and mouth busy, Foxy's voice drifted to the speaker at the back of his throat. "What should we do to punish him, hmm?"

Lilly strengthened her resolve, and pulled forward. Not wanted to hurt her, Foxy released her ear and allowed her freedom. Her momentum might have been a bit much, and Lilly was sent stumbling forward.

Reacting before his logic processor could catch up, Freddy surged forward. Bon-bon disengaged, allowing Freddy's right hand to appear and lock into place. Freddy crossed at the space and caught Lilly before she could hit the ground. He gathered her close, lifting her into a bridal hold. He was a bit startled by his actions, staring down at the human in his grip.

Lilly looked up, just as started as the animatronic. A small smile curved her lips. Lilly pulled herself up enough to wrap her arms around his neck. 'My hero,' she said, kissing him gently on the cheek.

If it hadn't meant that she could be hurt, Lilly imagined Freddy would have thrown her across the room. Instead, to her surprise, he had frozen for a moment before tightening his grip.

Foxy chuckled, crossing his arms and smirking at the two.

Freddy eventually set Lilly back on her feet. He kept one hand on her shoulder, steadying her and keeping Lilly close to him. Freddy's blue optics flashed up to meet Foxy's amber ones. They held the gaze for a few moments before Freddy returned his attention to the young human.

"So, w-why exactly a-are you in here, Lilly?" Freddy asked, rubbing his thumb against her skin. "I'm assuming there was a reason before Foxy…distracted you?"

Lilly rubbed at the back of her neck, a small awkward smile one her lips. 'I got a call last night. One of the boys couldn't make it in. So, I'm meant to give your scans.'

"Oh," Foxy cooed, approaching the two of them. His paw hooked around her hip. "Does it involve penetration, by any chance?"

"Foxy!" Freddy exclaimed, sending the fellow animatronic a look.

Lilly's blush returned in full force. 'N-no. it's just a scan out your shells. To make sure they're in working order.'

Foxy leaned in, pressing her back against Freddy's body. The big bear caught hold of her, looking just as started at she did. Foxy wedged her between them, lifting her to be more level with the two of them. Foxy supported her as he leaned in, gently playing with the skin of her neck.

"Does it feel like there's anything wrong with us, Lily-flower," he purred. One paw disengaged from holding her, and moved down to wear Freddy's own grip resided. Taking hold of the sudden slacken hand, Foxy manipulated it so he was embracing her stomach, the weight of her breast rested along his arm. "With either of us?"

Lilly stuttered, unable to form any words. The sensations racing through her system was too distracting.

Freddy tried to draw back, locking eyes with Foxy in the process. "Foxy, stop forcing this," he tried to reason with the other animatronic. He pulled back enough to allow Lilly to regain her feet. He caught Foxy's wandering paws, making him look at him. "I know what you're doing."

That caught Lilly's attention. She pulled back enough to look up at the fox. Foxy wouldn't meet her eye, rather he glared at Freddy over her shoulder. That's when she noticed his tail. It was waving back and forth behind him, the tip open. Disbelief, followed by rage churned in her gut.

He…he…

'FUNTIME FOXY!'

Foxy jolted backwards at the explosion of sound. Lilly may have been small compared to them, but she could be just as violent when she wanted to be. She shoved at his torso, pushing the animatronic backwards. Her feet hit the floor, and she started advancing on the retreating dox. Her eyes were sparking, her rage clearly reflected there.

'You…you would use…I can't believe…I trusted…AUGH!'

Shoving her way past him, Lilly stormed towards the Primary Control Module. Her steps were short, measured and slapped against the floor.

Foxy watched her walk, shocked at her actions.

"Nice going."

Foxy whirled on Freddy. "I was just trying to loosen her up. We both know she wouldn't have opened up to us without that slight…nudge. How else was I going to tell her…" he trailed off.

Freddy crossed his arms, but it was Bon-Bon was the one who spoke up. "Lilly adores both of you. She didn't need that nudge. Now, you've pushed her away."

"Get over there and apologise. We can't lose her," Freddy scowled, giving him a shove in the retreating girl's direction.

Realising what could happen, Foxy took after her.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of A Funtime._

 _Keep an eye out for the next_ _instalment, and leave me a review._


	5. Our Secret Place

_Here's the next chapter of A Funtime. I hope everyone is enjoying this._

 _ **FAIR WARNING:** there will be smut (human x animatronic(s)). You...you know what? I'm only going to keep using the first part of this warning from now on. I think everyone gets the idea by now. So there._

 _I do not own_ **Five Nights at Freddy's _._** _That honour belongs to_ _S_ cott Cawthon. _I'm just fooling around with the characters in his universe. I only own Lilly._

 _Enjoy the fic._

* * *

How could he?

Lilly stormed across the auditorium, breathing heavily as tears burned at the back of her eyes. She could barely see through the haze that had descended over her vision. But what was worse, she could feel her heart shattering. She trusted him…she thought she could trust him.

Lilly was fully aware of what Foxy had been capable of; what they all had been capable of. She knew Foxy's main function had been to knock out or entice a child when needed. It was a little-known fact that Foxy could also produce other scents, one that could affect that human hormones. Hormones that, when targeted at children merely hyped up current emotions. But in adults… She could feel her hormones just starting to settle down now.

She looked up, her gaze narrowing in on the maintenance duct just ahead of her. She couldn't' hear much beyond the pounding in her ears. The pain in her chest was also quite painful.

She needed to get away. She…she should…

"LILLY!"

She didn't get to turn around. Arms wrapped around her, trapping her. Fight or flight kicked in, and Lilly started to struggle. She shook. She jerked. She kicked out. Those arms, familiar and warm, refused to yield. She looked behind her, the pain and anger still reflected in her eyes.

'Let me go, Foxy,' she growled.

Foxy shook his head. He jerked and tossed her upwards. Lilly shrieked, prepared to hit the floor. Foxy, however, caught her in a bridal style. She glared up at him, struggling as best she could. But Foxy just held on.

'Damn it Foxy, let me go.'

"No. I'm not letting you walk out on a misunderstanding."

Lilly glared. 'Misunderstanding? You tried to drug me!'

"No." Foxy's grip tightened, pulling her in closer. "I…just…"

'Just what?'

"I love you."

Lilly froze, staring up to him. Foxy refused to look down at her, instead looking forward as he carried her further into the auditorium. He passed by Freddy, who fell into step behind him. Lilly looked around. Instead of heading into the Parts and Services, but rather he took a turn to the left.

Heading into a room that Lilly had never been in before.

As Foxy carried her across the threshold, a thin light scanned across the four of them. A low voice announced, _"Life form detected, in accompaniment with three animatronics. No disciplinary action will be taken. Have a pleasant night."_

What?

Lilly tried to look around, but Foxy blocked the view as he leant down. His grip loosened, and Lilly tried to grab at his shoulder plates. But she didn't quite make it. she squeaked as she slipped from the fox's grip, only for surprise to flood her as she landed on something soft.

Pushing herself up into an upright position, Lilly looked around. The room was just as dark as the rest of the facility. But, unlike the other areas Lilly had previously been in, and there were no monitors in here. The light flickered overhead, providing her with some light. Beneath her was a mattress, old and rather worn though no springs had broken through the material. Foxy had taken a step backwards, while Freddy and Bon-Bon stood slightly off to the side.

Lilly came up to her knees, sitting back against her heels. Her arms crossed over her chest. Lilly levelled her gaze upon the fox. Foxy, for once, was rather quiet. He refused to look at her. sighing, Lilly looked over at Freddy.

The polar bear shook his head, motioning towards the fox.

With no other option, Lilly turned her attention back to Foxy. She shuffled forward, her knees digging in the fabric. Reaching out, her pressed her fingers into the underside of Foxy's jaw. He resisted, but when she tried to apply some pressure, he met her gaze. His golden gaze was dull, and he would meet her eyes.

'Foxy,' she whispered. 'What…talk to me…please…'

Foxy sighed before shifting. He sat beside Lilly, pulling her into a gentle embrace. Out of the corner of her eye, Lilly saw his tail activate. She stiffened, but relaxed when a comforting scent filled the air. Coconut and vanilla. Her favourite. Foxy gestured, and Freddy approached as well, settling on Lilly's opposite side.

"When I received my upgrade,' Foxy started, looking down at Lilly as the claw on his "thumb" rubbed small circles into her shoulder. 'And you made an effort to help us to adjust, something came up in my coding. They changed us, so we would experience emotions and…other things…

"Since I already cared about you, it wasn't that hard to figure out what…we…I were…"

Foxy trailed off as Freddy began to chuckling. He shot the polar bear a look, his ears folding back against his head.

Freddy shook his head, looking at the fox with a glint in his eye. "You sound like me when I stutter!" Freddy exclaimed, giggling to himself.

Foxy growled, lip twitching to reveal a canine.

A sigh came from Freddy's shoulder. Bon-Bon slipped into view, climbing off Freddy's shoulder and onto Lilly. The young woman brought her hands up, allowing the small blue bunny to settle into her palms.

"Lilly," she stated, small arms folded in front of her. Bob-Bon shot the two males a glare before focusing on the human girl. "What these two bozos are trying to tell you, is Freddy's loved you for a long time, and Foxy since he became a boy."

The two larger animatronics stopped glaring at each other, and turned those glared onto the bunny. She was completely oblivious to the two males. She met Lilly's hazel eyes with her own washed-out violet ones.

Lilly turned to the two males. Neither of them would meet her eyes. Hell, Freddy seemed to be blushing if the rosy heat rising from his cheeks was any indication. Foxy just avoided her stare all together.

She had to say something. She had too…

'You two…have loved me…that long?'

Mental face palm. That sounded so pathetic. She blushed, but kept her gaze steady.

Foxy finally turned back to look at her. The amber of his eyes had intensified. He nodded, turning to look at Freddy, who also gave a small nod.

Lilly closed her eyes.

Okay, she had to be completely honest with herself. Since she had started working here, she had always had a small crush on Freddy. His mannerism and nature reminded her of an old friend, one she had adored as a child. She knew that Freddy would never make a move on her; that was just the type of animatronic that he was. Bon-Bon even him out, and Lilly could live with her being part of the package. With Foxy, however, she had always been intimidating. It had taken awhile for the young woman to get used to him when he had been female. But now, with him male, Lilly's crush had skyrocketed. She had to avoid him so she didn't make a complete idiot of herself.

Now here they were, making it clear that they both had feelings for her. her hands dropped to her lap, allowing Bon-Bon to move about as she chose. Lilly turned towards Foxy.

His gaze hadn't moved from her. They had dimmed a bit, as if he himself was thinking. Freddy was also watching her, his fingers twisting around each other. His blue eyes were wide, set on "puppy eyes" mode.

A small smile came to her lips. Lilly made her decision. Rising once again to her knees and reached out to both males. Freddy stopped fidgeting, and Foxy's gaze brightened. Both of them looked at her, hope shining bright.

Lilly's smile became reassuring, and leaned into Freddy first. Meeting his gaze, she leaned in and kissed him softly.

Freddy froze up, while Foxy seemed rather stunned. Lilly moved her lips slightly, hoping that he would respond. But the polar bear animatronic didn't respond. Disappointed, Lilly pulled back and looked up at him. A slight burning filled her chest, the apparent rejection hurting almost as much as Foxy's earlier stunt.

Bon-Bon, who had settled on the mattress beside him, poked Freddy in the side. Freddy looked down at her, a frown in place. Bon-Bon glared up at him, pointing at Lilly with a small paw. "You're meant to kiss the girl back, Freddy," she stated.

Freddy's eyes widened, and he looked back Lilly. Upon the seeing the tears starting the fall, and the glared Foxy was aiming at him, Freddy shifted. Lilly didn't resist as he drew her in for a warm hug. He nuzzled against her face, making Lilly giggle as a small smile came back to her face. While she was distracted, Freddy initiated the kiss this time.

Freddy held it for a few seconds, just giving a simple kiss, before pulling back to look down at her. Lilly smiled, giving him one last peck on the nose, before turning to Foxy.

She didn't get to react. The fox animatronic swooped in, claiming her mouth in a fierce kiss. Where Freddy's kiss had been just a kiss, Foxy was far more aggressive. His mouth parted hers, and his tongue slipped into her mouth. Lilly's tongue came up, duelling with the slim metallic snake that was Foxy's but she was tamed and allowed him to take full control.

Foxy held her in the kiss for almost a minute. Finally, the need to breathe overshadowed the need to kiss, and Lilly pulled back. Foxy licked his lips, smirking down at her. Lilly opened her mouth to speak, but instead squeaked as Foxy pushed her back to lie down on the mattress.

"Well," Foxy purred, leaning in to lick her nose. He looked at Freddy, a sly smile returning to his features. "Shall we…"

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of A Funtime._

 _A heads up...the smut's coming in the next chapter... hehe..._

 _Keep an eye out for the next_ _instalment, and leave me a review._


	6. Claiming

_Smut, Smut, **SMUT!** It's finally here!_

 _Here's the next chapter of A Funtime. I hope everyone is enjoying this. I'm sorry for the delay. I'm browser has been acting up on me.  
_

 _I do not own_ **Five Nights at Freddy's _._** _That honour belongs to_ _S_ cott Cawthon. _I'm just fooling around with the characters in his universe. I only own Lilly._

 _Enjoy the fic._

* * *

Lilly's heartrate skyrocketed.

She lay there, Foxy looming over her. With the florescent lights behind him, he cut an imposing figure. Lilly would have even called it frightening, if Foxy wasn't stroking her side with his "thumb" and his amber eyes illuminating her with warm light. Foxy looked over at Freddy, pausing the stroking to reach out to the polar bear.

Freddy was wide-eyed and a little uncertain, but allowed Foxy to pull him a little closer. Foxy creased Freddy's cheek before turning his attention back to Lilly. Claws brushed against the side of her shirt, tracing against the skin hidden underneath. Goose bumps formed on Lilly's skin, and she sucked in a sharp breath. Her torso lifted off the mattress, arcing slightly into Foxy's grip.

A rumble vibrated through the mattress, drawing Lilly's attention. She glanced off to the side, looking up at Freddy. His optics had expanded, taking in everything before him. Hesitant at first, Freddy's hand reached out and came into contact with the bare skin of her arm. More goose bumps appeared, and her skin became hyper sensitive. She shivered at the touch.

Foxy purred, applying more pressure to Lilly's side. "Lily-flower," he cooed. "You seem a little over-dressed for this."

Freddy continued to crease Lilly's arm. "Foxy, don't pressure her," he demanded.

The fox looked at him. "And how would you go about this?" he questioned.

Lilly rolled her eyes. Shifting, she pushed herself up onto her forearms. Startled, Freddy and Foxy both turned their attention to her. There was a fire in Lilly's eye; but neither could identify the emotion behind it.

With a grumble that sounded suspiciously like "men", Lilly surging forward. Catching Freddy behind the head, she pulled him into a kiss. Unlike the one from earlier, Lilly was a little more aggressive. Freddy hesitated, but this time started kissing back. With encouraging whispers from Foxy, Freddy took over the kiss. Lilly gasped as Freddy tongue licked at her top lip. With a smile, Lilly opened her lips and let him in.

Freddy was in heaven. Having never even thought this was possible, he was a little unsure what he should be doing. Listening to Foxy seemed to be working though. He wrapped one arm around Lilly's shoulders, pulling her into the kiss as his tongue probed carefully into the young woman's mouth. Brushing past her teeth, Freddy explored the interior of her mouth. It was so different to the interior of his own.

Lilly groaned into the kiss, her tongue rubbing against Freddy's. The metal had an odd taste to it; not an unpleasant one, just one she couldn't put a name to. But the kiss was interrupted when Foxy got in on the fun. He had shifted so he was pressed against her back, leaning over and pushed his way into the kiss. Looking up, Lilly spotted Freddy's eyes widening as Foxy pushed in between their lips and his tongue curled around both of theirs.

It held for a few moments before Lilly's lungs demanded air. She leaned back, her tongue untangling from the two males. Breathing heavily, she watched as the two males kissed. Foxy took the lead, drawing Freddy in before releasing him.

Venting hard, both males turned their attention to Lilly. Through with being patient, Foxy tugged on her shirt. Looking her in the eye, he growled, "Off. Now."

Lilly shifted her upper body, giving herself some space. With trembling hands, she grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it up her body. There was a deep rumble from Freddy, and Foxy was purring again as more of her flesh was revealed to them. Compared to the flesh of her arms, her torso was rather pale. However, there were several thin pale scars marring her flesh. Both males made a note to ask her about them at a later date.

For now, they had business to attend to.

Catching her around the waist, Foxy pulled Lilly flush against his shell. The feeling of her warm skin pressed against his fur was exquisite. Supporting both of their weight with one arm, Foxy traced his way up to her bra. Tingles followed his trail. Lilly groaned softly, arching her back into his touch. Foxy hooked his claws around the fabric, tugging the bra out of the way. As Foxy started to tweak her nipples, Freddy went for the direct approach; leaning in, the polar bear took her unoccupied nipple into his mouth. Lilly's mouth formed an "O" as her hair tilted back, allowing Foxy access to her neck.

Freddy rumbled, tugging on the nipple between his teeth. This was a dream come true for him, the responses he was coaxing from the young human. Teasing the nub with the tip of his tongue, he sucked a little more of the breast into his warm cavern. He shifted his weight onto his knees, so he was straddling both Lilly's and Foxy's legs, Freddy used one hand to stroke Lilly's stomach and his other hand slipped around to tickle at Foxy's pelvic panel.

Foxy jerked, disconnecting from Lilly's neck to glare at Freddy. "A little forward there, Freddy," Foxy growled.

Freddy pulled back, venting pretty hard. "Why not?" he questioned, his tone teasing even as he "panted". "It's not like we haven't down his before."

Lilly, breathing hard, tried to twist around in Foxy's lap to see what was happening. 'What?' was all she could get out.

With a growl, Foxy gently pushed Lilly off his lap and surged upwards. Lilly sat up, watching as the fox wrestled the larger bear to the mattress. After a moment, Foxy complete pinned him and started a tongue fight. Freddy didn't remain inactive; his hands came up and started stroking down Foxy's side. Lilly's breathing became even heavier as Freddy's hand slipped around the front of Foxy's panel. There was a click, and Lilly became rather annoyed that she couldn't see what was happening. Whatever it was must have been good from the way Foxy tensed up and became more aggressive.

"Ugh…Foxy…" Freddy moaned as the fox moved down to nip and lick at his neck wires. Twisting his head, Freddy's eyes, having narrowed into slits, focused on Lilly. Her skin was flushed, her chest was heaving, and one of her hand had come up to play with her breasts. Venting Freddy reached up and caught Foxy's muzzle, twisting it towards the young girl. "It's...wrong…to leave…a lady…waiting…"

Foxy pushed up a bit, both of them focusing on "their girl". Taking in the sight of her, both of the males licked their lips.

"I think, Freddy," Foxy purred, pulling away from the polar bear and gave Lilly a good look at the 10-inch silicone cock extending from his pelvis plates. The gasp that escaped her was coated with lust, bringing a predatory to Foxy's face. "It's time to show Lilly just what…she's in for…"

Without anything further, Foxy surged forwards to grab at Lilly's jeans. The material didn't last very long against the determined fox. Freddy shuffled over as well, paws gripping her around the ribcage to hold her in place. She could feel her thong meeting the same fate as her jeans. She didn't get to complain, though, as a long snout pressed between her thighs to lap her most sacred place.

Gasping, Lilly sank back against the mattress. Her thighs fell open, allowing Foxy easier access. Purring, Foxy pressed closer, his tongue slipping inside of her entrance. She tasted just as sweet as he dreamed. Pulling back, Foxy licked his chops before turning to Freddy. The polar bear shuffled closer, to be caught in a tight kiss. He groaned at the taste of Lilly's innocence. Pulling away, Foxy swooped back to continue his feast. Freddy, however, dropped down to claim Lilly's mouth. This kiss was different from his last one; Freddy took control and plundered her mouth.

Foxy pushed a little further into Lilly, hitting a spot inside her. She gasped, arching off the mattress and tightening her legs around the animatronics' skull. Foxy withdrew his tongue, lapping up to her clit and teased the small nub. Lilly panted, another cry catching in her throat as her muscles began to tighten; her very being tilting on the edge of something. Then he pulled back.

Moving upwards, he nudged Freddy aside to claim Lilly's lips for himself. He shifted, the tip of his cock rubbing against her lips. It caught the edge of her entrance, and with another kiss he surged forward burying half his length inside her. A scream ripped itself from Lilly's throat as she clenched up, her walls tightening as she grabbed at Foxy.

Both froze, before Foxy sat upright, his arms wrapped around her. Freddy shuffled around behind them, pressing his front against her spine as he rubbed her skin. Lilly took several deep breaths before she pulled back to look Foxy in the eyes.

"Lilly…" Foxy trailed off, a question in his tone.

Shaking her head, Lilly took a deep breath and flexed her inner muscles.

Groaning, Foxy lifted his hips, pushing further into her depths. "So tight," he hissed, flexing his hips and pushing deeper into her.

Lilly gasped, arching her back. Pleasure exploded across her senses. Her eyes closed, her skin tingled, and as Foxy pulled back, she thrust her hips down to meet his. Foxy groaned, tightening his grip and started a slow, but deep, rhythm. He leaned up and gently suckled on his lily's neck.

Freddy leaned over Lilly's shoulder, kissing the fox before taking the young girl's chin and kissed her deeply. Lilly turned to him, allowing for a deeper access. Freddy's hands came around and cupped her breasts, tweaking the nipples to make her gasp again. Freddy growled, pressing more firmly against her flesh. His own hips moved, flexing and pressing his own member between her cheeks as he helped her moved between the two of them.

Foxy, having been on the edge of climax for some time, sped up slightly before freezing up. A deep snarl escaped him voice box as his cum shot deep into Lilly's womb. Panting, Foxy leaned in and gently lapped at Lilly's neck, planting gentle kisses along its length.

Lilly pulled away from Freddy. 'Foxy,' she panted, her eyelids flickering. She hadn't cum, rather she had teetering on the edge of it. He pulled away from her neck to kiss her thoroughly. Slowly, he pulled out of her.

Looking over Lilly's shoulder, Foxy met Freddy's optics. "Take it easy on her, Freddy."

Hands gently turned her round, and Freddy once again kissed her. His tongue invaded her mouth as he twisted, laying Lilly down and blanketing her. Breaking the kiss, Freddy nuzzled into her neck as he reached between them. He tried to find her entrance, whining softly into her flesh when he couldn't. Foxy shook his head before leaning over the bear, taking hold of him, and pressing Freddy's head against Lilly's opening.

With another whine, Freddy gathered Lilly close and surged into her. Despite Foxy having stretched her earlier, Lilly still cried out. Freddy was larger than Foxy. Her muscles pulled tight, and she whimpered as Freddy made several erratic thrusts.

"Oh, Lilly," Freddy whimpered, pushing in harder.

Lilly gasped, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 'Freddy…'

Foxy grasped Freddy's hips, stopping all movement. Freddy looked back over his shoulder, a shriek forming in his voice box. Foxy shook his head. "Freddy, look at Lilly." Freddy frowned, looking down at her. His optics widened at the sight of her tears. Foxy helped him pull back, easing the pressure off of her. "Remember, she's more fragile than us."

Freddy nodded. He lifted his weight off her entirely, resting it on his elbows. Lifting his free hand, Freddy brushed her tears away. "Lilly, talk to me Flower," he whispered. "I…did I…"

Despite the pain, Lilly managed to smile. She shifted, raising one knee to rub against Freddy's side. She lifted one hand to cup the side of his face. The other reached out to the side, interlacing her fingers with Foxy when he took it.

'I'm fine Freddy,' she whispered, rubbing her thumb along the purple cheek marks. 'Just…take it slow…'

Freddy nodded, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. The kiss was tender, and Freddy nuzzled against her neck. He flexed slightly, pushing back in. Lilly took a deep breath, her eyes slipping shut and her grip on Foxy's hand tightening. Foxy squeezed back, and gently nibbled on her wrist and lapped at her pulse.

Freddy let go of her hand and planted his weight on either side of her torso. He leaned in, and gently kissed her as he started thrusting again. Pleasure shot through her system at every thrust, reigniting the flame the pain had dulled. Slowly her hips began to move, her breath coming in short pants.

Lilly opened her eyes, meeting his optics. "Freddy…harder…please…" she whimpered, reaching out to him.

Freddy looked at Foxy, who nodded and let go of her hand. Wrapping one arm around her waist, Freddy took hold and increased the pace. Lilly gasped, moving in time with him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Freddy whined, burying his face in her neck. Both of their breathing/venting increased, both of them were balancing on the edge.

Leaning up, Lilly gently kissed his neck. When Freddy went to respond, Lilly curled her tongue around one of the main cables and tugged on it. Her teeth brushed against it as she nibbled. Freddy froze, then gave several deep thrusts before unloading with a howl.

That was enough. Lilly tipped over the edge as fireworks went off behind her eyes. Crying out, Lilly's muscles clamped down and she clung to him. her body was shaking, and she couldn't do anything.

Before he could fall atop her, Freddy pulled out and collapsed beside her. The chill air surprised her, causing her skin to shiver and goose bumps formed across her skin. They were soon banished, however, when Freddy gathered her up and pulled her in against his chest. Foxy shifted, pushing against her back. Both males leaned down, lightly kissing her skin and creasing her.

"Our Flower," Foxy murmured, encasing her between the two of them. "Our Lilly."

Lilly smiled softly, allowing her eyes to close. A thought flashed across her mind before everything went black.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of A Funtime._

 _This is the second last chapter of this installment.  
_

 _Keep an eye out for the final chapter,_ _and leave me a review._


	7. A Fresh Start

_This is the final chapter of A Funtime. I know, I'm sad to see it end too. But, it had to happen sooner or later._

 _I do not own_ **Five Nights at Freddy's _._** _That honour belongs to_ _S_ cott Cawthon. _I'm just fooling around with the characters in his universe. I only own Lilly._

 _Enjoy the fic._

* * *

TO: All Employees

FROM: Board of Directors

DATE: 30 May, 2010

SUBJECT: Change of Animatronics

 _As of this day, the Animatronics Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy will no longer be available for rent or to perform._

 _These two animatronics have been sold to outside parties and will be shipped out to the new owner tomorrow._

 _Thank you._

* * *

Freddy and Foxy had been nervous for the last few days. When they had been told they were sold, the two boys had gone into panic mode. They didn't want to leave, not if it meant leaving their Lilly behind. She had tried to calm them, spending most of her shifts there just talking with them.

She had been their when they were boxed up. She had kissed them, telling them it would be okay. Both of them had tried to hold onto her before they were powered down.

When both of them powered back on, they were in some kind of apartment. It was modest in appearance, but comforting at the same time. Aside from the furniture, there were a few paintings. Massive windows showed the outside world, a sea of lights and sounds for them to watch.

Freddy linked, looking around. "Doesn't look like there are any children here," he stated, gently stroking Bon-Bon's head. She purred softly as she too looked around.

"Who knows what this person's like," Foxy agreed, shifting to look around. He pointed over to the wall. The cables they used to stay charged were set up, with large sturdy seats for them to remain comfortable. "At least, they concerned about us. So, where are they…"

'That's some way to talk about your new owner.'

Both boys froze, turning towards the voice. Standing in the doorway leading further into the apartment, was their Lilly. She was leaning against the doorframe, her head tiled with a small teasing smile on her lips. Her hair hung down around her face, making her look gorgeous. Even dressed in tracksuit pants and oversized jumper, she was still beautiful in their optics.

"Lilly?" Freddy asked. Bon-Bon perked up, a squeal of excitement escaped her.

She smiled, and gave them a wave. Pushing off the doorframe, she slowly walked towards them.

Foxy took several steps toward her, his golden optics taking in every aspect of their Lilly. "You're our new owner?" he asked, reached out towards her.

Lilly took his hands in hers, giving them a squeeze. 'Yes,' she stated, look at both of them with a warm smile. 'No more being rented out to children's parties, no more daily maintenance. Just the three…sorry Bon-Bon, four of us now."

Freddy approached as Foxy gathered her up into a warm hug. Feeling both the boys wrapped around her once again was comforting.

Foxy leaned down, capturing her lips and pressing his tongue into her. Holding the kiss for several seconds, Foxy pulled back and allowed Freddy to have his turn. It wasn't passionate; affectionate, warm…like coming home.

"Lilly, thank you," Freddy whispered, pressing another kiss to her hairline.

Bon-Bon perked up, gently tapping Lilly on the shoulder. "Will you show us around our new home, Lilly?" she asked, her eyes were sparking.

Foxy pressed against her, his purr vibrating through her body. "And you can start with the bedroom."

* * *

 _And, that's it. The story's finished._

 _Done._

 _Dusted._

 _Complete._

 _Over._

 _...and a couple of other words I can't think of right now._

 _A big thank you to everyone who has read my story, and has been patient with me. Your support, whether writien or not, has been appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed my little story. Keep an eye out, for I am working on more FNAF stories, and they will be posted soon._


	8. Let's Play

Hi everyone!

Sorry, this is not a chapter update...please, put away your pitchforks and rope. Before you hang me, I've got something to announce.

Being the stupid person I am, I've started recording a Let's Play Five Nights at Freddy's series on my youtube channel. Yes, they've been done to death, but I found it fun to sit back and watch myself play. So, I'm putting them out there for the world to see.

You can find the videos here: ( playlist?list=PLRcCIaUtXD2BGcaf6XzL3LmcV3r-UpCuh) just remove the spaces and dots.

Check me out, leave a like and a comment if you enjoyed them, and I will have new chapters up real soon.

Until next time...

( _ **Toreador March starts to play**_ )

Yikes! I'm out of here!


End file.
